Пророчества в Библии
# Бог говорит, что если Адам съест от дерева знания добра и зла, то он умрет же в тот же день. Адам съедает запретный плод дерева (3:6) и живет еще 930 лет (5:5). 2:17 # В качестве наказания за убийство Авеля Бог сказал Каину: "ты будешь изгнанником и скитальцем на земле". Тем не менее уже через несколько стихов (4:16-17) Каин осядет, женится, заведет сына и построит город. Вся эта деятельность плохо соотносится со статусом скитальца и изгнанника. 4:12 # Бог обещает Авраму и его потомкам землю Ханаана. История и сама Библия (Деяния 7:5 and Евреям 11:13) показывают, что обещание не было выполнено. 13:15, 15:18, 17:8, 28:13-14 # Сколько лет евреев угнетали в египетском плену? В этом стихе говорится, что 400. В Бытие 12:40 и Гал 3:17 сказано: 430 лет. 15:13 # "в четвертом роде возвратятся (потомки Аврама) сюда" На самом деле возвращение произошло в седьмом роде: Аврам, Исаак (Бытие 21:1-3), Иаков (Бытие 25:19-26), Левий (Бытие 35:22-23), Кааф (Исход 6:16), Амрам (Исход 6:18) и Моисей (Исход 6:20). 15:16 # Бог обожает потомкам Аврама землю Ханаана от Нила до Евфрата. Согласно Деяния 7:5 и Евреям 11:13 , обещания Бога не были выполнены. 15:18 # Бог обещает преумножить количество потомков Исаака как "звезд небесных". Этого не произошло. Евреи составляют небольшой процент живущих на Земле. 26:4 # Бог переименовывает Иакова дважды (32:28, 35:10). Бог говорит, что Иакова будут теперь звать Израиль. Библия тем не менее зовет его Иаковом (47:28-29). Даже сам Бог зовет его Иаковом в 46:2. 32:28, 35:10 # Бог обещает вернуть Иакова из Египта в целости и невредимости, но Иаков умирает в Египте (Бытие 47:28-29) 46:3 # Племя Иуды будет править до пришествия Примирителя. Однако, первый царь Израиля саул происходил из племени Бенжамина (Деяния 13:21). Большую часть времени после этого пророчества в стране вообще не было царя. 49:10 # Несмотря на пророчество в Бытие 48:21, Иосиф умер в Египте, а не в Израиле. Бытие 50:24 # Бог обещает прогнать множество народов, включая Хананеев и Иевусеев. Он не выполнил этого обещания. # В стихе Бог говорит, что напишет сам на каменных скрижалях. Позднее ( ) он говорит, чтобы Моиссей записал заветы сам. нет # "И сказал: слушайте слова Мои: если бывает у вас пророк Господень, то Я открываюсь ему в видении, во сне говорю с ним." Ответ "Да!" на вопрос "Тебе не кажется, что все это тебе приснилось?" никогда не звучал так убедительно. # God promises to cast out seven nations including the Amorites, Canaanites, and the Jebusites. But he was unable to fulfill his promise. 7:1 # God says that the Israelites will destroy all of the peoples they encounter. But according to Joshua ( 15:63, 16:10, 17:12-13) and Judges (1:21, 27-36, 3:1-5) there were some people they just couldn't kill. 7:24 # Those who do as God says will never be infertile (neither will their cows!) and will never get sick. 7:14-15 # Prophets and dreamers are to be executed if they say or dream the wrong things. 13:1-5 # False prophets are to be (you guessed it) executed. How do you know who is a false prophet? By whether or not their predictions come true. (Watch out Jehovah's Witnesses!) 18:20 # Misquoted in Rom.10:8. 30:14 # God promises to "destroy these nations before thee." That he didn't keep his promise see Jos.15:63, 16:10, Jg.1:21, 1:27-36, and 3:1-5. 31:3-6 # God promises to give Joshua all of the land that his "foot shall tread upon." He says that none of the people he encounters will be able to resist him. But later we find that God didn't keep his promise, and that many tribes withstood Joshua's attempt to steal their land. 1:3-5 # Joshua tells the Israelites that God will "without fail" drive out the Canaanites and the Jebusites. But later, the Bible tells us that he could not drive them out. 3:10 # This verse says that Ai was never again occupied after it was destroyed by Joshua. But Nehemiah (7:32) lists it among the cities of Israel at the time of the Babylonian captivity. 8:28 # God promised the Israelites that he would drive out all the inhabitants of the lands they pass through. But this verse shows that he didn't keep his promise since he couldn't drive out the Jebusites. 15:63 # "And they drave not out the Canaanites." Once again God fails keep his promise to destroy all the people the Israelites encounter. 16:10 # The Israelites, contrary to God's promises to them, could not drive out the Canaanites. 17:12-13 # Joshua tells Manasseh that he will be able to drive out the Canaanites, but it turns out (see Jg.1:27-28) that he couldn't do it. 17:17-18 # According to these verses, God fulfilled his promise to give the Israelites all of the lands that they encountered. But in several places the Bible tells us that these promises were not kept. 21:43-45 # God promised many times that he would drive out all the inhabitants of the lands they encountered. But these verses show that God failed to keep his promise since he was unable to drive out the Canaanites. 1:21, 27-30 # God promised many times that he would drive out all the inhabitants of the lands they encountered. But these verses show that God failed to keep his promise since he was unable to drive out the Canaanites. 3:1-5 нет нет # Бог говорит, что Царство Соломона будет стоять вечно. Конечно, это оказалось неправдой. Оно было полностью уничтожено через 400 лет после смерти Соломона, и никогда не возродилось. # Бог вкладывает дух лживый в уста пророков. # Бог обещает Иосии, что тот умрет спокойной мирной смертью. На самом деле смерть Иосии была какой угодно, но не спокойной и мирной. ( , ) 22:20 # В Бог говорит Седекии, что он умрет в мире и будет похоронен со своими отцами. Но и этот стих, и говорят о том, что он умер насильственной смертью в далекой земле. 25:7 нет # Бог заставляет пророков лгать. # Иосия умер от стрелы врага, а не "в мире", как было предсказано в . нет нет нет нет # Искаженно процитировано в . # Искаженно процитировано в , где сказано: "восшед на высоту, пленил плен и дал дары человекам." Павел заменяет "принял дары" на "дал дары", чем искажает смысл Псалма. # Искаженно процитировано в . # "«Я поставил завет с избранным Моим, клялся Давиду, рабу Моему: навек утвержу семя твое, в род и род устрою престол твой»." Но Давидов род царей закончился с Седекой. Их не было ни во время Вавилонского плена, ни сейчас. нет нет нет # God told Isaiah to tell Ahaz, the King of Judah, not to be concerned about Rezin (the king of Syria) or Pekah (the king of Israel). But according to 2 Chr.28:5-6 "God delivered him Ahaz into the hand of the king of Syria; and they smote him, and carried away a great multitude of them captives, and brought them to Damascus. And he was also delivered into the hand of the king of Israel, who smote him with a great slaughter." 7:3-7 # The King James Version mistranslates the Hebrew word "almah", which means "young woman" as "virgin". (The Hebrew word, "bethulah", means "virgin".) In addition, the young woman referred to in this verse was living at the time of the prophecy. And Jesus, of course, was called Jesus -- and is not called Emmanuel in any verse in the New Testament. 7:14 # These verses falsely predict that Babylon will never again be inhabited. 13:19-20 # Dragons will live in Babylonian palaces and satyrs will dance there. 13:21-22 # This verse prophesies that Damascus will be completely destroyed and no longer be inhabited. Yet Damascus has never been completely destroyed and is one of the oldest continuously inhabited cities. 17:1 # The river of Egypt (identified as the Nile in RSV) shall dry up. This has never occurred. 19:5 # "The land of Judah shall be a terror unto Egypt." Judah never invaded Egypt and was never a military threat to Egypt. 19:17 # This verse predicts that there shall be five cities in Egypt that speak the Canaanite language. But that language was never spoken in Egypt, and it is extinct now. 19:18 # These verses predict that the Egyptians will worship the Lord (Yahweh) with sacrifices and offerings. But Judaism has never been an important religion in Egypt. 19:18-21 # These verses predict that there will be an alliance between Egypt, Israel, and Assyria. But there has never been any such alliance, and it's unlikely that it ever will since Assyria no longer exists. 19:23-24 # "They have ... changed the ordinance. There is a crying for wine in the streets; all joy is darkened, the mirth of the land is gone."Is this a prophecy about prohibition in the United States? 24:5-11 # "The priest and the prophet have erred through strong drink." You can't even trust a drunken prophet anymore. 28:7 # Misquoted in Rom.9:33. 28:16 # "The light of the moon shall be as the light of the sun, and the light of the sun shall be sevenfold." Well, this is one prophecy that will never come true. Since the moon has no light of its own, but only reflects that of the sun, it could never shine like the sun. And the sun will not, at least not while there are humans to see it, shine 7 times as bright as it does now. 30:26 # "The host of heaven shall be dissolved ... and ... shall fall down." The stars will dissolve and fall from the sky. 34:4 # "The cormorant and the bittern shall possess it; the owl also and the raven shall dwell in it." Edom will become a birdwatcher's paradise. 34:11 # "Henceforth there shall no more come into thee Jerusalem the uncircumcised and the unclean." But many uncircumcised people have visited and occupied Jerusalem after this prophecy was made. 52:1 # Nations that do not serve Israel will perish. 60:12 # "The Spirit of the Lord GOD is upon me." These words were spoken by Isaiah and referred to Isaiah. They were not a prophecy about a future prophet, as Jesus claimed in Luke 4:16-19, where he supposedly read these verses in the synagogue while applying them to himself. 61:1-2 # Jeremiah prophesies that all nations of the earth will embrace Judaism. This has not happened. 3:17 # Apparently, prophets that preach good news and tidings anger God. So he will kill them. 5:12-13 # "The prophets prophesy falsely." 5:31 # God will make Jerusalem "a den of dragons." 9:11 # Judah will become a desolate den of dragons. 10:22 # "The prophets prophesy lies" in God's name. 14:14 # God will destroy by famine and sword those who are misled by the prophets, as well as the prophets themselves. 14:15-16 # Matthew (1:12) lists Jeconiah as an ancestor of Jesus -- which, according to this prophecy, disqualifies Jesus as the Messiah. 22:28-30 # God finds some wicked prophets and priests. Like Jeremiah, maybe? 23:11 # God says he is going to punish Nebuchadnezzar and the Babylonians for what they have done to his people -- even though God Himself is the one who made the Babylonians attack and enslave Judah! As part of the punishment God will take the land of the Babylonians and "make it perpetual desolations." A false prophecy, since present-day Iraq is quite occupied.25:12 # God kills Hananiah for prophesying falsely. 28:16-17 # God will kill those who refuse listen to his prophets. 29:19 # Matthew (2:17-18) quotes this verse, claiming that it was a prophecy of King Herod's alleged slaughter of the children in and around Bethlehem after the birth of Jesus. But this passage refers to the Babylonian captivity, as is clear by reading the next two verses (16 and 17), and, thus, has nothing to do with Herod's massacre. 31:15 # Misquoted in Heb.8:9. 31:32 # "David shall never want a man to sit upon the throne of the house of Israel." But the Davidic line of Kings ended with Zedekiah; there were none during the Babylonian captivity, and there are none today. 33:17 # God lies to Zedekiah again by telling him that he will die in peace and be buried with his fathers. But later (2 Kg.25:7 and Jer.52:10-11) he dies a violent death in a foreign land. 34:2, 5 # The beginning of the end for Zedekiah. Despite God's earlier assurances (34:5) that he would die peacefully at home, here Zedekiah watches as his children are killed and then has his eyes put out and he is shackled and taken to Babylon. 39:6-7 # All those who move to Egypt will die by the sword, famine, or pestilence. None "shall escape from the evil" that comes directly from God. But many, including Jews, have moved to Egypt and most seem to have escaped from God's promised evil. 42:15-18, 22 # Jeremiah predicts that humans will never again live in Hazor, but will be replaced by dragons. But people still live there and dragons have never been seen. 49:33 # God prophesies that Babylon will never again be inhabited. But it has been inhabited constantly since the prophecy was supposedly made, and is inhabited still today. 50:39 # God says that Babylon will be desolate and uninhabited forever. He says that only dragons will live there. But Babylon has been dragon-free and continuously inhabited since then. 51:26, 29, 37, 43, 62, 64 # God promised Zedekiah (Jer.34:5) that he would die peacefully and be buried with his fathers. But here we see that he died a miserable death in foreign land. 52:10-11 # "и пророки ее не сподобляются видений от Господа" 2:9 # "Пророки твои провещали тебе пустое и ложное и не раскрывали твоего беззакония." 2:14 # God deceives some of his prophets and then kills them for believing his lies. 14:9 # Ezekiel Prophesies (in the 6th century BCE) that Ammonites will not be remembered any more. They continued to exist until the 2nd century CE. (And they are still remembered in the Bible.) 21:28-32 # Ezekiel prophesies that Tyrus will be completely destroyed by Nebuchadrezzar and will never be built again. But it wasn't destroyed, as evidenced by the visits to Tyre by Jesus and Paul (Mt.15:21, Mk.7:24, 31, Acts 21:3). 26:14,21, 27:36, 28:19 # Ezekiel prophesies that Israel will reside in their homeland safely and securely, never again to fight neighboring nations. 28:24-26 # Ezekiel makes another false prophecy: that Egypt would be uninhabited by humans or animals for forty years after being destroyed by Nebuchadrezzar. But there was never a time when Egypt was uninhabited. Humans and animals have lived there continuously since Ezekiel's prophecy. 29:10-13 # "The day ... of the LORD is near, a cloudy day; it shall be the time of the heathen." God plans to wipe out the heathen. When? Soon. Really soon. 30:3 # The rivers of Egypt (identified as the Nile in NIV, NASB, and RSV) shall dry up. This has never occurred. 30:12 # Ezekiel prophesies God will protect the Israelites from "the heathen". "And they shall be safe in their land." But the Israelites have never lived peacefully with their neighbors, and they've never been safe from attack. 34:28-29 # "я изумлен был видением сим и не понимал его" Если Даниил сам не понял своего видения, как может быть уверен кто-то ещё? 8:27 # "After two days will he revive us: in the third day he will raise us up, and we shall live in his sight." This may be the verse referred to in Luke 18:31-33 and 1 Corinthians 15:3-4. However, Hosea 6:2 refers to the people living at the time (hence "us") who were to be torn up by God and therefore cannot be fulfilled by the the death and resurrection of Jesus. 6:2 # The prophet is a fool, the spiritual man is mad." 9:7 # "When Israel was a child, then I loved him, and called my son out of Egypt." Matthew (2:15) claims that the flight of Jesus' family to Egypt is a fulfillment of this verse. But Hosea 11:1 is not a prophecy at all. It is a reference to the Hebrew exodus from Egypt and has nothing to do with Jesus. Matthew tries to hide this fact by quoting only the last part of the verse ("Out of Egypt I have called my son"). 11:1 # "День Господень близок" , , # Амос говорит Амассии, что его жена станет шлюхой, его дети будут убиты, а сам он умрет в языческой стране. Библия не предлагает никаких свидетельств, что хоть что-то из перечисленного реально произошло. 7:17 # "Тогда Господь сказал мне: приспел конец народу Моему, Израилю" У Израиля и евреев много проблем, но конец им не настал, несмотря на то, что Бог планировал полный геноцид. 8:2 # "И водворю их на земле их, и они не будут более исторгаемы из земли своей, которую Я дал им, говорит Господь Бог твой. " Несмотря на это обещания, евреев исторгали и иногда продолжают исторгать из их домов. Даже сейчас отдельные участки их земли активно оспариваются. 9:15 # "Ибо близок день Господень на все народы" Тогда он должен был наступить задолго до появления Иисуса. # Иона пророчествует, что Ниневия будет разрушена через 40 дней. Этого не случилось, ибо Бог передумал. ( ). # Watch out for lying prophets that bite (with their teeth). 3:5 # "The prophets thereof divine for money." Some things never change. 3:11 # "But thou, Bethlehem Ephratah, though thou be little among the thousands of Judah, yet out of thee shall he come forth unto me that is to be ruler in Israel; whose goings forth have been from of old, from everlasting." The gospel of Matthew (2:5-6) claims that Jesus' birth in Bethlehem fulfils this prophecy. But this is unlikely for two reasons. ## "Bethlehem Ephratah" in Micah 5:2 refers not to a town, but to a clan: the clan of Bethlehem, who was the son of Caleb's second wife, Ephrathah (1 Chr.2:18, 2:50-52, 4:4). ## The prophecy (if that is what it is) does not refer to the Messiah, but rather to a military leader, as can be seen from verse 5:6. This leader is supposed to defeat the Assyrians, which, of course, Jesus never did. It should also be noted that Matthew altered the text of Micah 5:2 by saying: "And thou Bethlehem, in the land of Juda" rather than "Bethlehem Ephratah" as is said in Micah 5:2. He did this, intentionally no doubt, to make the verse appear to refer to the town of Bethlehem rather than the family clan.5:2 нет нет # "ибо близок день Господень: уже приготовил Господь жертвенное заклание, назначил, кого позвать" 1:7 # "Близок великий день Господа, близок, и очень поспешает: уже слышен голос дня Господня" 1:14 # "Ему будут поклоняться, каждый со своего места, все острова народов." 2:11 # Бог "скоро" потрясет "небо и землю, море и сушу". # The gospels (especially Mt.21:4-5 and Jn.12:14-15) claim that Jesus fulfils the prophecy of Zech.9:9. But the next few verses (9:10-13) show that the person referred to in this verse is a military king that would rule "from sea to sea". Since Jesus had neither an army or a kingdom, he could not have fulfilled this prophecy. 9:9 # Israel shall never again be oppressed. Another obviously false prophecy; Israel has been occupied many times since the time of Zechariah. 9:8 # The river of Egypt (identified as the Nile in NIV, NASB, and RSV) shall dry up. This has never occurred. 10:11 # Misquote by Matthew of Zech. 11:12 # Matthew (27:9) quotes this verse, but incorrectly attributes it to Jeremiah. 11:12 # God plans to expel the prophets and unclean spirits. Sounds like a good plan to me. 13:2 # The gospel of Mark claims that John the Baptist fulfilled the prophecy given in Malachi. But the Malachi prophecy says that God will send Elijah before "the great and dreadful day of the LORD" in which the world will be consumed by fire. Yet John the Baptist flatly denied that he was Elijah (Elias) in John 1:21 and the earth was not destroyed after John's appearance. 3:1, 4:1, 5 # The prophecy given in Is.7:14 referred not to a virgin but to a young woman, living at the time of the prophecy. And Jesus, of course, was called Jesus -- and is not called Emmanuel in any verse in the New Testament. 1:23 # Matthew claims that Jesus' birth in Bethlehem fulfils the prophecy in Micah 5:2. But this is unlikely for two reasons. #* "Bethlehem Ephratah" in Micah 5:2 refers not to a town, but to a clan: the clan of Bethlehem, who was the son of Caleb's second wife, Ephrathah (1 Chr.2:18, 2:50-52, 4:4). #* The prophecy (if that is what it is) does not refer to the Messiah, but rather to a military leader, as can be seen from Micah 5:6. This leader is supposed to defeat the Assyrians, which, of course, Jesus never did. It should also be noted that Matthew altered the text of Micah 5:2 by saying: "And thou Bethlehem, in the land of Juda" rather than "Bethlehem Ephratah" as is said in Micah 5:2. He did this, intentionally no doubt, to make the verse appear to refer to the town of Bethlehem rather than the family clan. 2:5-6 # "Out of Egypt I have called my son," Matthew claims that the flight of Jesus' family to Egypt is a fulfillment of Hosea 11:1. But Hosea 11:1 is not a prophecy at all, as is clear when the entire verse is quoted ("When Israel was a child, then I loved him, and called my son out of Egypt."). It is a reference to the Hebrew exodus from Egypt and has nothing to do with Jesus. Matthew tries to hide this fact by quoting only the last part of the verse. 2:15 # Matthew quotes Jeremiah 31:15, claiming that it was a prophecy of King Herod's alleged slaughter of the children in and around Bethlehem after the birth of Jesus. But this verse refers to the Babylonian captivity, as is clear by reading the next two verses (16 and 17), and, thus, has nothing to do with Herod's massacre. 2:17-18 # "He shall be called a Nazarene." Matthew claims this was a fulfillment of prophecy, yet such a prophecy is not found anywhere in the Old Testament. 2:23 # The devil correctly quotes scripture (Ps.91:11-12), while Jesus misquotes Deuteronomy by adding "only" to Dt.6:13. 4:6, 10 # Families will be torn apart because of Jesus (this is one of the few "prophecies" in the Bible that has actually come true). "Brother shall deliver up the brother to death, and the father the child: and the children shall rise up against their parents, and cause them to be put to death." 10:21 # Jesus tells his disciples that he will return before they can "go over the cities of Israel." Later (24:14) he says he will not come until the gospel is preached throughout the world. Well, his disciples went over the cities of Israel and then died waiting for the "return of the Lord." Now, nearly 2000 years later, and long after the gospel had been preached throughout the world, his followers still wait. 10:23 # When Jesus and his disciples are accused of breaking the Sabbath, he excuses himself by referring to a scripture in which priests who "profaned the Sabbath" were blameless. But there is no such passage in the Old Testament. 12:5 # Misquote of Ps.78:2-3 13:35 # Jesus visits Tyre which according to Ezekiel (26:14, 21; 27:36, 28:19) was not supposed to exist. 15:21 # Jesus mistakenly tells his followers that he will return and establish his kingdom within their lifetime. 16:28 # This verse claims that Jesus fulfils the prophecy in Zechariah 9:9. But this cannot be since the person referred to in Zechariah (see verses 10-13) was both a military leader and the king of an earthly kingdom. 21:4 # Jesus predicts the end of the world within the lifetime of his listeners. 23:36 # "What shall be the sign of thy coming, and of the end of the world? ... Nation shall rise against nation, and kingdom against kingdom: and there shall be famines, and pestilences, and earthquakes." The end of the world will be signaled by wars, famines, disease, and earthquakes. 24:3, 7 # Jesus says the gospel will be preached to all nations "and then shall the end come. Well according to Paul the gospel has been preached to everyone (Rom.10:18) yet the end hasn't come. 24:14 # Jesus is a false prophet, since he predicts that the end of the world will come within the lifetimes of his disciples. The world of course didn't end then, and according to Ec.1:4 it never will end. 24:34 # "But all this was done, that the Scriptures of the prophets might be fulfilled." What scriptures? What prophets? There is no such prophecy in the Old Testament. 26:54-46 # Jesus falsely prophesies that the high priest would see his second coming. 26:64 # This is not a quote from Jeremiah, but a misquote of Zechariah (11:12-13). 27:9 # Mark claims that John the Baptist fulfilled the prophecy given in Malachi (3:1, 4:1, 5). But the Malachi prophecy says that God will send Elijah before "the great and dreadful day of the LORD" in which the world will be consumed by fire. Yet John the Baptist flatly denied that he was Elijah (Elias) in John 1:21 and the earth was not destroyed after John's appearance. 1:2 # Ezekiel (26:14, 21, 27:36) prophesied that Tyre would be completely destroyed, never to be built again. But it wasn't destroyed and continued to exist, as shown by this verse in which Jesus visits Tyre. 7:24, 31 # Jesus falsely prophesies that the end of the world will come within his listeners' lifetimes. 9:1 # Jesus shows that he is a false prophet by predicting his return and the end of the world within the lifetime of his listeners. 13:30 # Jesus falsely prophesies that the high priest would see his second coming. 14:62 # Jesus misquotes Deuteronomy by adding "only" to Dt.6:13. 4:8 # "The Spirit of the Lord GOD is upon me." These words were spoken by Isaiah and referred to Isaiah. They were not a prophecy about a future prophet, as Jesus claims here, where he supposedly read these verses in the synagogue while applying them to himself. 4:16-20 # Jesus falsely predicts that some of his listeners would live to see him return and establish the kingdom of God. 9:27 # Jesus prophesies that families will be divided because of him and his teachings. Sadly, this is one prophecy that has been fulfilled. 12:52-53 # Jesus says that all that he describes (his return, signs in the sun, moon, and stars, etc.) will occur within the within the lifetime of his listeners. 21:32 # Jesus claims that his suffering and death were a fulfillment of prophecy. But there is no such prophecy in the Old Testament. 24:44, 46 # Jesus says that "the hour is coming, and now is, when the dead shall hear the voice of the Son of God: and they that hear shall live." 5:25 # Jesus claims that Moses wrote about him. Where? It's a shame he didn't give us chapter and verse. 5:46 # Jesus says that those who believe in him will, as the scripture says, have living waters flowing out of their bellies. Well that sounds like fun, but there is no such scripture in the Bible. 7:38 # Jesus falsely prophesies that "there shall be one fold, and one shepherd." This will never happen as long a Christian beliefs are based on the Bible. 10:16 # This verse claims that Jesus fulfils the prophecy in Zechariah 9:9. But this cannot be since the person referred to in Zechariah (see verses 10-13) was both a military leader and the king of an earthly kingdom. 12:15 # Verse 33 says that during Jesus' crucifixion, the soldiers didn't break his legs because he was already dead. Verse 36 claims that this fulfilled a prophecy: "Not a bone of him shall be broken." But there is no such prophecy. It is sometimes said that the prophecy appears in Ex.12:46, Num. 9:12 and Ps.34:20. This is not correct. Exodus 12:46 and Num.9:12 are not prophecies, they are commandments. The Israelites are told not to break the bones of the Passover lamb, and this is all it is about. And Psalm 34:20 seems to refer to righteous people in general (see verse 19, where a plural is used), not to make a prophecy about a specific person. 19:33, 36 # Jesus implies that he will return to earth during the lifetime of John. 21:22 # Peter says that their strange behavior (speaking in tongues, etc.) was to be expected since they were living in "the last days." 2:17 # Peter claims that Dt.18:18-19 refers to Jesus, saying that those who refuse to follow him (all non-Christians) must be killed. 3:23 # This verse admits that God's promise to Abraham was not fulfilled. (See Gen.12:7, 13:15, 15:18, and 17:8) 7:5 # Ezekiel (26:14, 21; 27:36) prophesied that Tyre would be completely destroyed by Nebuchadrezzar, never to be built again. Yet it wasn't destroyed, as is evident from this verse. 12:20 # Gen.49:10 says that all of Israel's kings will be from the tribe of Judah, yet we see in this verse that Israel's first king was from the tribe of Benjamin. 13:21 # Paul quotes God as saying, "I have found David the son of Jesse, a man after mine own heart, which shall fulfil all my will." But no such quote can be found in the Old Testament. (Although 1 Sam.13:14 does refer to David as "a man after his God's own heart." And it makes some sense, too, since David was nearly as cruel as the biblical God.) 13:22 # In one of the few times that Paul quotes Jesus, he attributes to him words that are not found in the gospels. 20:35 # Ezekiel (26:14, 21; 27:36) prophesied that Tyre would be completely destroyed by Nebuchadrezzar, never to be built again. Yet it wasn't destroyed, as is evident from these verses. 21:3-4 # These verses claim that Moses and the prophets prophesied that Jesus would suffer and rise from the dead. But in what scripture is such a prophecy made? 26:22-23 # Misquote of Is.28:16. 9:33 # Paul misquotes Dt.30:14, leaving off the words "that thou mayest do it" and adding "that is, the word of faith which we preach." By doing so he completely changed the meaning of quoted verse (that it is necessary to follow the Law) to support his doctrine of salvation by faith alone. 108: # Paul says that everyone, even in his day, had the gospel preached to them. Even the Native Americans, Asians, Pacific Islanders? In any case, if Paul is right about that, then Jesus is a false prophet, since he said he would return before the gospel was preached to everyone. (Mt.10:23) 10:18 # Paul believed that the end of the world was coming soon. "The day is at hand." 13:11-12 # Paul believed that Jesus would return and defeat Satan "shortly" -- within his own lifetime. 16:20 # Paul tells the Corinthians to be good until "the day of our Lord Jesus Christ." (He expected Jesus to return within their lifetimes.) 1:7-8 # Paul, like Jesus and the other New Testament writers, expects the end to come soon. "The time is short." So there's no time for sex or marriage since the world will be ending soon. 7:29 # Paul says that the end of the world will come during his lifetime. 10:11, 15:51 # "Whether there be prophecies, they shall fail." Paul prophesies that all prophecies will fail. But since this itself is a prophecy, it also will fail (if the prophecy is correct), making it a false prophecy. 13:8 # These verses claim that the scriptures prophesied that Jesus would suffer, die, and be resurrected from the dead. But where are the prophecies that are referred to here? Hosea 6:2 perhaps? But this verse refers to the people living at the time (hence "us") and therefore cannot be fulfilled by the the death and resurrection of Jesus. 15:3-4 нет нет # Искаженная цитата Псалма в . Павел заменяет "принял дары" на "дал дары", чем искажает смысл Псалма. # Paul tells the Philippians to be good "till the day of Christ." So he must have expected Jesus to return within their lifetimes. 1:10 # "The Lord is at hand." Paul thought that the end was near and that Jesus would return soon after he wrote these words. 4:5 нет # Paul expected Jesus to return within the lifetime of his followers. 3:13 # Paul thought he would live to see the rapture. 4:15, 17 # Paul prays that the Thessalonians will be good until Jesus returns, implying that he expected this to happen within their lifetimes. 5:23 # The day of Christ is at hand? If Paul wrote this letter (and many scholars think he didn't1), then he is changing his mind about the timing of the Christ's return. The day of the Lord is no longer at hand. In fact it's nowhere near. Many things must happen first: there will be a great "falling away", a "man of sin" will be reveled, and Satan will show off his power by doing all kinds of signs and wonders. 2:2-9 # "завещеваю тебе соблюсти заповедь чисто и неукоризненно, даже до явления Господа нашего Иисуса Христа" Автор ожидает, что Иисус вернется в течение его жизни. нет нет нет # The author of Hebrews believed that he was living in the "last days." 1:1-2 # Misquote of Jer.31:32 8:9 # Jesus sacrificed himself "in the end of the world." 9:26 # Misquote of Ps.40:6 10:5-6 # The author of Hebrews believed that Jesus would come "in a little while, and will not tarry." 10:37 # In Genesis (13:15, 15:18, 17:8) and Exodus (32:13) God promises Abraham and his descendants "the land of Canaan, for an everlasting possession." But here Paul admits that God's promise went unfulfilled. 11:9-13 # Иаков цитирует Писание: "Или вы думаете, что напрасно говорит Писание: «до ревности любит дух, живущий в нас»? " Писание такого не говорит. Нигде в Библии нет стиха с таким текстом. 4:5 # Иаков считает, что Иисус вернется очень скоро. 5:8 # Peter believed that he was living in the "last times." 1:5, 7, 20 # "The end of all things is at hand." 4:7 # "Where is the promise of his coming?" The author of 2 Peter is aware of the failed expectations of early believers. He knows that Jesus, who was to come soon, didn't come at all. Many have begun to ask, "Where is the promise of his coming?" He tries to cover for Jesus by claiming that "one day with the Lord is as a thousand years." 3:4 # John thinks he is living in "the last times." He "knows" this because he sees so many antichrists around. 2:18, 4:3 # John warns his followers to get ready because Jesus is coming soon. 2:28 # John expects to live to see Jesus return. 3:2 нет нет # Jude says Enoch, "the seventh from Adam", prophesied that God would come with 10,000 of his saints "to execute judgment upon all." But this prophecy is from the Book of Enoch, not from the Bible. 14-15 # "Remember ye the words which were spoken before of the apostles" ... that they told you there should be mockers in the last time." The author of Jude thought he was living in "the last time." 17-18 # Иоанн верил, что все то, о чем он писал, произойдет очень скоро, в течение его жизни. Почти 2000 лет спустя люди все еще верят, что "время близко", и что события, описанные в Откровении, произойдут очень скоро. # "и узрит Его всякое око и те, которые пронзили Его;". Те, которые пронзили его, конечно, давно умерли. # Иоанн цитирует Иисуса: "Се, гряду скоро;" Ждем уже больше 1900 лет. , # "Третий ангел вострубил, и упала с неба большая звезда, горящая подобно светильнику, и пала на третью часть рек и на источники вод. Имя сей звезде «полынь»; и третья часть вод сделалась полынью, и многие из людей умерли от вод, потому что они стали горьки." Некоторые христиане считали, что авария на Чернобыльской АЭС в 1986 году была воплощением этого пророчества. .